Danny Phantom: Gamer Timeline
by MegaMacho
Summary: Danny Phantom, the hero of Amity Park. A 14 old kid that even against all odds never lost, no matter how impossible his situation was, like a classic cartoon. But what if in another world, another timeline, this reality was much more...real? [Hiatus]


Normal speech: "Hey!"

Thinking:_ 'Hey!'_

Really loud: "HEY!"

Really loud, with a lot, like a ton of emotions, etc: "**HEY!"**

Something really evil: "H̵̖͎̫̰̖̖͠Ę̴̖̟͖͋̎̒͜ͅY̴̮̩̠̦͈͓̽̆̈̈́̈́̅!̷̧̢͎̯̱̠͕͇͖̙̉̾̈͗̊̀"

(There are probably going to have more, but the context should make you guys understand)

Summary:

Danny Fenton, the "hero" of Amity Park. A 14 old teenager, that even against all odds never panicked, no matter how terrifying his situation was, a hero, with 14 years. But what if in another world, another timeline, he didn't take that way? What if he understood the gravity of his situation, how powerless he was in front of this unknown reality where a ghost could simply go out of his parent's portal, and destroy everything he knew? Where his parents could potentially dissect him, piece by piece, by being a ghost? Where he was the only one that could do something about it? Where he was alone? Where gods walked among men? Where he despises all that, chose to bear this burden, even if it meant to live in fear, against everyone, not knowing what to expect from tomorrow?

Between life and death, what Danny will do?

Will he rise to be the greatest hero of earth, champion of the gods?

Or fall, where not even afterlife would await him?

Be careful what you wish for

_The abyss has many forms._

* * *

Danny Phantom: Gamer Timeline

Chapter One: Wish

Third Person POV

* * *

_On Friday Morning,_

At Amity Park, U.S, the sun is rising like any other day, and the teenager is sleeping peacefully on his bed inside his room. His room is all blue, from the floor to the roof, his bed is in the center of the room touching the wall. Besides the bed, there are two night tables, one on the left having on top of it a table lamp and some books, and above it a big old-style window, that opens like two doors.

The one on the right having nothing but a smartphone, and on the wall above it has two bookshelves, one on top of the other, and both filled with books and comics. In front of his bed, there is a chest, and the walls of the room are filled with spaceships, N.A.S.A, satellites and astronaut posters, being easy to guess what the youngster wants to be. On the left side of his room in the wall, there is a closet.

Suddenly the smartphone starts to ring loudly. The teen yawned as he proceeded to stops the alarm, and then he went to the closet to change his white, purple striped pajamas to his usual outfit.

He had big Icy blue eyes, a messed black hair and big and black eyebrows. He had a rose beige smooth skin, a slim build, skinny even. He wasn't short but not tall either, probably at the average height a 14-old kid/teenager had.

Leaving the room wearing a white shirt, with red borders on the sleeves and collar and a red ball in the chest, light-blue jeans and white-red sneakers, he came down the stairs and went to the kitchen, where you could see an odd sight, but common to the teenager.

A woman wearing a bondi-blue hazmat suit, with a black belt, a tight hood and red goggles revealing only her lower face, chrome-red lips and the same skin color he had in the kitchen, putting pancakes on the plates. She hears the creaking of the stairs, turning around and taking notice of him.

"Good day Danny! Sweetie, did you sleep well?" The woman asked while putting a plate full of pancakes on the circular table in the middle of the kitchen.

"Yes mom, just another day, I guess" he said while grabbing a fork.

"Well, I guess you put the trash in your room out, right?" she questioned, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

Danny was about to eat one of his pancakes when he flinched at what he heard. The woman immediately took notice of her son's reaction.

"Daniel Fenton, did you put the trash out yesterday?" she questioned again while glaring at him.

Danny trying his best to come up with the best excuse to not get grounded in the weekend. "I, uhh…. was doing my homework?" he answered, smiling forcefully and sweating on his back.

His mother wondered for a second if her son inherited from his father the ability, or rather disability to lie so badly. Returning to the situation, she declared. "Grounded, you know the drill"

"Aww man" the teenager reluctantly accepted his fate.

"You should stop playing games and reading those comics Danny. You are in your first year of high school; You need to start thinking about your future" someone said on the other side of the table.

It was someone Danny tried to ignore will all his might. She had orange hair that went all the way from her head to her lower back, black eyebrows, big aqua-colored eyes with a bit long eyelashes, lips and skin the same color as his mother and rather tall and feminine body. She was wearing a dark slate gray 1* long pants and a large plastic headband the same color, a black long-sleeved shirt and black shoes.

*(search, the color name might have gray, but it's not gray, not even close)

"You have 16 years, Jazz. Stop acting like an adult, especially in front of me."

"Someone needs to be the adult here"

"Stop before I put you both grounded, for the next week too!" His mother warned both her children.

Suddenly a man jumped out of nowhere into the kitchen, wearing an orange hazmat suit with two big pockets in his chest. He had a giant-like build, his body alone showed he could push a car easily, and on his face a large smile full of energy, even though he had dark circles under his eyes speaking otherwise "Good morning Maddie! Good morning son! Good morning daughter! What an amazing day to catch ghosts don't you think?" he shouted, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Danny already used to this quickly ate his pancakes, knowing that at any moment his father would announce some unstable ghost device extremely likely to explode on him.

"Jack! Did you stayed all night working in the ghost portal, again?" The woman said with a worried and irritated look.

"Of course, honey. You know me, too excited to sleep. But I bring amazing news! I finished the ghost-portal!" he exclaimed while throwing his arms up.

"That's amazing Darling! When are we ready to test it?"

"This afternoon after my snack we are ready to go. Danny, call you friends to see history being made in front of their eyes" he said with a massive and proud grin.

"I don't think I can da-"

"Danny, I will let it slide just this once. It's not every day something like this happens" His mother cut him off.

If Danny looked like a deflated balloon, now he was back full of excitement. "Alright mom, gonna call them as soon as I see them"

Quickly putting on his purple backpack he ran to the door, not leaving any room for discussion, or a change of mind, he left his house and walked towards the bus stop. He took his phone, typing quickly in a group called 'friends', with its participants being someone called Tucker Foley and Sam Manson.

'_Guys, my dad is testing a ghost-portal to an alternative dimension this afternoon and invited you guys. Want to see what will happen?'_

'_Tucker Foley: A portal to an alternate dimension? Sweet! I can go right after the bell rings.'_

'_Sam Manson: Alright, I will be there. Better something happens Danny, or my afternoon won't be the only thing wasted'_

Danny smiled seeing they would come. Though Sam's threat spoiled a bit his enthusiasm. She really meant what she said.

He arrived at the bus stop and waited for the bus to come. The bus wouldn't be arriving until ten minutes later if it wasn't late. In the meantime, Danny stared at the sky, feeling the same emptiness inside his chest he tried so hard to cover.

He did this routine for the past 14 years: Woke up, had breakfast, ghost-device accident, school, hang out and slept. He was bored, sick of it. Not because he hated it. Actually, he was glad he had such a good and peaceful life. But deep inside he knew, he wanted something more…. alive? No, not only alive, truly ALIVE. He wanted a life like the hero comics he read, he wanted to feel the thrill of danger, an adventure to the unknown, a freedom he had only in dreams, something to put all his soul for.

'_I don't want to be like dad or mom, or anyone else' _he thought.

A realization stroked him.

'_My parents are so driven to ghosts, they have something to fight for…. I envy them. Even when they are being made fun of, despised laughed at, failing again and again…. They keep going, they are amazing. Jazz is the smartest girl in the school…. and I'm pathetic. I don't do well in school, I'm not a genius like them, I'm nothing like them, __**I'm nothing**__.' _He thought as his hands gradually turned into firsts.

A light full of anguish, frustration and ambition flared in his eyes. He shouted in his mind.

'_I wish for anything, __**ANYTHING TO FIGHT FOR! I wish for a purpose worth living for, TO DIE FOR! I wish to be someone I can be proud of…. I wish for a life' **_

Still looking to the sky, as if waiting for someone to answer him. He let out a depressed sigh, lightly chuckling to himself like it was all a joke. A really bad joke.

"Maybe I should stop playing games, reading comics and stuff. Maybe Jazz is right, they are taking too much of my-" he suddenly turned and looked to the top of a building. He stared at it intensely for a couple of seconds. Finally snapping from it, he said to himself

"Weird…. I could swear something was looking at me. Maybe I'm watching too many movies too" he convinced himself.

He started to hear the sound of an engine coming closer, he turned back and saw the school bus coming.

'_Maybe school will clear my head a little' _He thought while the bus stopped in front of him.

"HEY FENTON! THINK FAST!" a blonde guy wearing a red football jacket yelled at the window of the bus, throwing something at him.

Whoosh….. SPLAT!

Danny, stunned at the sudden impact in his face, fell on his butt. All the students on the bus started laughing at him, pointing fingers through the bus windows.

"Dash…" he growled, while look what looked like a giant cup of soda from 7-Eleven. He walked towards the bus ignoring the students sniggering at him and sat in the front row of chairs.

'_Or maybe only make it worse' _he continued his last train of thought as he checked if his bag was safe from the soda shower he suffered.

_Meanwhile at ?,_

Someone wearing a purple hood was watching some type of mirror. He stared intensely at it. In the mirror, an image of a boy waiting at a bus stop could be seen inside of the movie, like the screen of a TV. The boy turned in a flash, staring directly into the screen as if he could see what was behind it.

The man quickly turned off his mirror with a wave of his hand. He looked at the mirror in amusement and gave a small grin at the boy's action.

"You are really something else to detect me seeing you, aren't you Danny?" he said to himself

"So you wish for a purpose, child, huh? I doubt you would have wanted it if you knew what purpose fate has reserved for you" the man said ominously.

The man waved his hand at the mirror again, this time showing a scene with the boy inside a cylindrical like a machine, wearing a white and black hazmat suit. The boy pressed a button inside the machine and immediately a green light filled the whole structure. Only screams could be heard.

The mysterious man waves his hand turning off the mirror again, leaving the room he was in as he spoke to himself

"Be careful what you wish for, Daniel. As the saying goes: If you stare into the abyss, the abyss will stare back at you, child. May luck be on your side, because the gods certainly aren't. But no worry, I will be your guide, child. When the world turns it's back at you, I will be there to point the direction. After all, the fate of the universe rests at your hands…"

* * *

_Author's note:_

_Hey guys! Did you enjoy the first chapter of my first fanfic ever? Please send your review, I would like to know what other people thought about it._

_And please send constructive criticism (please don't be rude) to me, like did I describe way in too much detail Danny's room? How should I do it? Examples?_

_(Since not everyone saw the animated series and he will have a lot of moments there I thought it might be important in the long-run, I don't plan on describing every time, just the first for the readers have a clear image of the room. Some world-building and background is important, I think)_

_What you hated the most? Why? How could I make it better? _

_Etc…_

_And lastly, did you enjoy it, overall?_

_Thanks for all who reached here, have a nice day/night._

_Obs: Leave a favorite or follow if you think this has potential, if not, my bad =/_

_Author' history/news:_

_I was inspired by many Danny Phantom fanfics and their plot etc…, and I will take the liberty to use some of their ideas, of course, I will announce when it's not my original idea._

_Though it will have many, many of my own._

_English is not my first language, which means it will take a while for me to post chapters, since I, being a perfectionist, will try to edit the errors that shall appear. Again and again. Then I use the free version of Grammarly (it even corrected me writing Grammarly without capitalizing the first letter lol) _

_I have to research quite a lot for this fanfic plot, and synonyms to not repeat the same words again and again, English rules to not mess up and to Expressions to make the story more realistic._

_And re-watch again and again Danny phantom series, so I kinda hope to post 1 chapter per week if nothings happen at school_

_(probably this month I won't be posting more chapters because I have a shit ton to catch up in physics, and tests every week and many more annoying things)_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Danny Phantom, The Gamer, and many ideas for this fanfic.

The image is not mine, I tried to contact the creator but I didn't find him, too many re-posts. If you are the creator and don't want me to use your art, please contact me and prove you are its creator, I will shut it down if you do so.


End file.
